Soul Finder
by hollysdragons318
Summary: Amy the princes of life & the angle of dark travles across the univers uncompleted. Raven a dark knight and a angle travles to find his soul mate. Will they ever figure it out or forever spin around each other. How is it that the two are soul mates. Why is it that they find each other? Will there history destroy the bond or will a battle fanaly breack the ice and free them?
1. Chapter 1

Amy

Princess of life or angle of death

Darkness surrounds me, and in the misty silent I can hear their calls. Come they say, save me from this torcher. Truly I should ignore them, but they pull me ever deeper into the mist.

"Amy it's time for school." my dad's voice rang through the mist pushing me to the surface.

"In a second" I shouted back

Today was the start of school and the end of my summer. I'm in high school so I'm almost grown up, but the boys still act as kids. Sighing I put on a dark blue skirt and a gray T-shit. Running down stairs I could smell the bacon that father was trying to cook. Ever since mom died he has tried to cook with no success. The thought of his win made me happy so even though he fails most of the time I still eat what he makes.

"Hey, Amy, don't worry about lunch I packed one for you." Dad said as I rounded the bend," By the way why don't you try the bacon. I think I finally got it done right."

"Sure," I replied almost too cheerfully

The bacon was good, it still was too crunchy but it wasn't burnt or dry. After eating I left the house heading for the bus stop.

Raven

Shadow angle, as well as a high school student

"Man," Raven commented pouting, "Why do I have to go to school."

Mike (Raven's brother), replied with a huff," Because you are too short to pass as an adult, plus your soul is connected with a death angle and a life princess which are both in high school."

I hate this; we had to fly all the way here because of the gem test. My brother and I are brothers which is rare, but the main difference is he is shadow demon (Wing difference and tail.) while I'm a shadow angle. Any how we live in a basement of an old factory, even though we could afford a nice place.

Running out the door, or really the basement window I hurried to the bus stop.

Amy

There was only a face I could tell was new to the block. He was, well handsome. Crimson hair, black eyes, and tan skin. I almost past out seeing him, and even closer when his eyes shifted over in my direction. Screech, the bus pulled up in front of the bus stop, I stepped on last. Raven was sitting Nathan's seat, he's the class bully, and it looks like he was going to kill the new guy.

Walking over there I stated," Hey, Nathan, why don't you sit somewhere up front."

He turned and swung at me, I dodged but the bus wasn't big enough and he landed me in the jaw.

Laughing he said," Why don't you go sit in the front and leave the grow ups alone, little girl."

Still laughing he didn't see me coming. Tripping him I flung him over my back and on to the ground. He tried to stand but the bus jerked forward and he fell back down.

Sitting next to the new kid I said," Hi, my name is Amy. What's yours?"

The boy sat there confused before replying," I'm Raven, thanks for the save."

"Oh, don't thank me thank the bus driver, he's the one who moved the bus just right." I replied

After that it was just silence.

Raven

What in the world. Did I see that? She just flipped the guy. Well to admit she's cute, and I acted like such a fool. My brother will never let this down; I can hear his laugh now. Well at least we don't have the same classes as well as the stupid ghost children don't follow me around.

Once off the bus I headed for my class room. Which was gym, after that I have English, next is math, later on is, oh man history, lastly is science. Gym was okay, though I had to be careful and not fly. I suck at height games like basketball, volley ball, and baseball. I'm only 5, 2", so I suck in gym today. English began at 12:00; we had to read an article in Latin. This was funny because most don't speak or even read it, but I do.

Amy

I love science in the morning, due to the length of the bell. It is about two hours long and it gives the morning time to warm up before gym. I rocked in gym especially since I was focused on science not the sport. Lisa also was in my class we had lots to talk about. Especially now, she has a boyfriend. History was next I am always top of my class (my dad is a scientist). Math is next; I have it on the top floor, so begins the grueling climb up the stairs.

"Hey slow down, wait for me." Some boy shouted as they ran down the stairs

The last boy bumped in to me, slamming me in to the window. Crack, crash. It broke and out I went. Slowly I turned in mid-air just like a cat, but from this height I wouldn't survive. Still I didn't scream.

Raven

I could scenes danger as well as hear the flapping of close. Excusing myself from class I followed my instinct to the broken window on the three hundredth floor. When no one was looking I leaped out changing as I fell. Closing my eyes I rotated towards the ground. I could see her. My decent picked up.

Chapter One Ended

A/N: Thanks to xxoikilluox for helping me spell. We are now joining up as co-writers.


	2. Chapter 2

Her decent was rapid but I was faster soon underneath her I tried to catch her missing. Cursing I tried again only to see her cat ears and tail panicking I let go of her she awoke and kicked me in the face trying to reach a nearby balcony. She caught it with hands but the momentum was to great and she popped out her shoulder blade, crying out in pain she lets go and falls the rest of the way. Again I tried to catch her finally able to she was once again unconscious.

"Damn it, one why is she a cat two why did I save her and three what the fuck am I to do with her…."I grumbled to myself landing my wing unfurled straining against the wind.

"Get her inside to the clinic dumb ass" I heard my older and most annoying brother say

"And how do I explain why I was outside and caring an unconscious girl eh?" I huffed

"Good point….. Take her home and let her rest I'll clear the day for both of u" he smiled

Sighing I left on foot to home, on the way I thought about why I knew she was falling and what happened.

'Could she be….. No that's impossible she's a cat I'm a dove we can't mix' I sighed ' though she is quite cute'

Entering my apartment room is laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket, few minutes later my brother came.

"Oi brother, how's the little girl!"He shouted

"Shhh, she's asleep "I said walking into the kitchen and put water on boil.

Amy Pov

I wake up to the smell of lemon tea and hash browns I know my dad can't cook. Snapping my eyes opened I now know why that smell was there next to me was a small table on it a plate of hash browns and a cup of tea.

'weird' I thought sitting up I felt something brush my back

"ahhh" I screamed and tried to jump away from it I turned and didn't see anything" weird….. meep"

It came again this time I looked behind me and saw a tail a a cat tail.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I shouted, the door opened and Raven the new kid walked in.

"Amy what wrong" He asked walking over to me

Swiftly I backed away and hissed' wtf did I just hiss' I thought, Raven chuckled 'yes u did'

'the fuck are u telepathic … wait why the hell did I just do that' I scold

He smiled ' I am and so are u which is help full'

'why?'

'eh what do u mean'

"why did u bring me here" I asked out loud

"Couldn't bring ya home not with your dad there" he shrugged

I glared at him and walked out, my dad called my cell worried that I haven't come home. I told him where I was. He went silence and asked who the boy was, telling him he laughed and told me to come home. Sighing I head home not Knowing that I was being targeted.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy pov

'I fell like I'm being watched' I think as I made my way home I was dark outside suddenly I was grabbed from behind and moved to the side as a demon ran by. I struggle out of the persons grasps and saw ravens older brother.

'Don't' scream and stay quiet they are hunting you' He said looking out of the alley

'Why?' I asked confusion on my face, he shrugged not knowing grabbing my hand we ran off. We got haft way to my house before he pushed me out of the way a demon landing on him it red eyes looked at me I backed away slowly raven picking me up his wings out his brother pushed the demon off and started fighting it.

'Shouldn't we help him' I asked raven shook his head and took me to my house, there cops outside my house I ran to a cop.

"What happened " I asked worried the cop looked at me

"The man who lives here died" She said "Are you related to him"

"Yes, he's my dad" I said and ran past the cops to see.

There was blood everywhere and what looked like claw marks on the walls. I climbed to my room and saw that it was trashed crumpled up papers as well as bloody prints. I started crying as memories of this morning came in. I felt raven grab me and took me from the house, when I came too I was in a manor ravens brother standing next to me talking to raven in a langue's I didn't understand, but I soon understood them.

" Look I've done the evaluations myself I know when she's hurt or in danger or upset, Like now I know she's up and can now understand us even though we are speaking a tongue long forgotten"

I blush embarrassed and looked at the two. "Sorry"

"Don't be its normal, you understand because you and my brother raven are connected spiritually, oh and my names Mike if you want to know" Mike said smiling

I nod speechless; raven sighed and left the room.

Raven

I hate my brother at times but he does make a point, my father has always said I get along better with others that aren't my kind. He wasn't lying. I sighed and went to the kitchen and started cooking. I made apple pie and ice cream, then transferred my beer over. Before Amy came down finally and helped me make dinner, she was still in shock of last night. We worked together and in time, it was kind of weird we knew where we were and were to step so we didn't hit each other. My brother watched us and laughed loudly .

"You guys a dancing that is funny" he laughed falling off the stool

Amy rolled her eyes annoyed I sighed and shook my head "really brother don't you have hunter school"

"CANA" he cursed running out of the house

"Hunter school are you guys demon hunters?" She asked I nod

"Um sort of….. Not really..We only hunt the ones harming humans….. We have a few who join our ranks"

I looked at her she smiled " So how do you join?"

" Wait who said… masters going to kill me" I said face palming after breakfast I took her to were my master was. He was well dancing and plays on his fiddle.

"Master I have someone I would like you to meet she wishes to join our ranks"

" Really, let me see her" He said looking at Amy who had her cat ears and tail out." She's the lass your brother talked about…. Suuurrre why not let's start training." He took her hand ran off she followed I blinked most don't keep up with master. Her eyes had changed glowing a cat yellow, I have to admit she was hot and cute…. What am I saying she's a cat! Anyhow master trained her with the others I packed for my next assignment, I was stopped by kile my best pale.

"Hey there man heard you got a girl…..so is she the one your soul mate" he said smiling

"what…. No, no what the hell are you think- ….. Okay yes, yes I like her and I hope she is" I gave in admitting my defeat

He smiled and patted my back " Finally, gees you're going to make elder soon man The rest already have mates"

I coughed kile tends to forget how strong he is even though he is only five foot two. I saw Amy come up to us she was dressed in the hunters outfit.

"come one slow poke brother said to meet at the court yard" she said walking off I blinked

'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!' I cursed and followed after her Kile Laughed.


End file.
